Magnificent (Aira)
This is an OC by AiraTheWindWing55, and is based off of character Maleficent, of whom is from the live action movie Maleficent. Please do not edit (though categories is excellent) and steal. Thank you! Information about this Universe ;) This is needed to understand the history, so use this so you're not confused! # There are two kingdoms, the vast region of Diadem, where NightWings live, and Boreas. # The NightWings were enhanced by a NightWing animus, who gave them the ability to have small amounts of magic and their dragonets to inherit their abilities. The IceWings do not have any of this magic. # IceWings no longer can fly, their wings are large and useless. They use them to glide from high surfaces like hang gliding. # IceWings can 'spin' their frostbreath into icy-cold items. These items, though only emitting very little cold, hurt NightWings a lot when they touch it. It can kill them, and weakens their powers/abilities. # The IceWings hate the NightWings and long to take Diadem for themselves, with it's fertile land and new species of enhanced animals that NightWings created using their powers. Theses enhanced animals bred and there are now multiple species. That's it! Appearance Magnificent is like an ordinary NightWing of her kind, but since the NightWings now have certain magical properties, this affects their appearance and they look slightly different than the canon ones. She is completely black, with bright green stars under her wings, and milk-chocolate brown eyes. When she uses her magical abilities, Magnificent's eyes glow the same color as the stars under her wings. Personality Magnificent, when young, was trusting and kind. However, once betrayed by the dragon she loved, she grew bitter and angry, turning the place that she lived in into a world of darkness. When Aurora was hatched, Magnificent originally tried to kill her out of spite for her father. As Aurora grew older, though, Magnificent realized what a kind and good person she was, innocent and loving to everyone. She realized how much she loved the dragonet and attempted to sacrifice herself for eventually adopted her as her own. History Magnificent, when she was young, was kind and trusting. She believed that Diadem and Boreas could unite, as her parents did before Boreas' king, Beluga, killed them. Still, Magnificent believed that the king was misguided and could be trusted. Upon finding that an IceWing thief had stolen a gem from the pools of jewels, Magnificent took to the skies and chased after the IceWing. To her surprise, the male IceWing was young---practically her age! His name was Fulmar, and he, too, was an orphan. Not only that, but Fulmar told Magnificent that he wanted peace between Boreas and Diadem. While shaking talons, Magnificent was burned by Fulmar's frostbreath-spun ring. Unhappy that he hurt her, Fulmar threw the ring off into the distance, leaving Magnificent touched by his selfless action. Taking back the jewel he stole, Magnificent flew off feeling delighted and happy. Fulmar walked away, back to Boreas, clutching a second jewel that had been hidden all along. . . . Years flew by. The two became closer. Fulmar had been appointed to live in the IceWing palace, a servant to King Beluga. Magnificent believed that she'd found true love in Fulmar and that he returned the feelings, just as he always said. She longed for him often, thinking of him every waking hour and dreaming of his trips to her when she slept. However, Fulmar had grown more obsessed with gaining power in Boreas, his trips to her less and less frequent. One day, King Beluga led an attack on Diadem. Though Magnificent didn't want to hurt him, she saw Beluga attack an innocent dragonet, trying to breathe frostbreath on it. This triggered her to summon the enhanced, enchanted creatures of Diadem and attack him, breathing fire and enchanting his weapons to fly away from him. But when Magnificent tried to fly him away, back to Boreas, his frostbreath-spun armor burned her, causing her to drop him and injure Beluga terribly. Retreating to Boreas, Magnificent sat alone in Diadem, wondering what Fulmar was doing. Fulmar, in fact, was listening to the king. Beluga was on his deathbed, surrounded by brave dragon knights and Fulmar, who had hot water on a tray for him. Beluga announced that anyone who slew the dragon who attacked him (,Magnificent,) would be his successor. To prove that they did the deed, the slayer would bring back the dragon's wings as proof. Beluga then would seal the document using his ring as a stamp and die with a brave successor. Fulmar knew what he had to do. Traveling off to Diadem, he found Magnificent, who overjoyed to see him. She had missed him so much, and Fulmar played along, saying that he had been busy but came back for his sheer love for her. While drugging her water, Magnificent fell unconscious, leaving her an easy kill. However, Fulmar could not bring himself commit murder as he still loved her a little, and cut off her wings with a blade made of spun frostbreath. Running back to the castle, he presented the wings, but Beluga ridiculed and dismissed him. Angry, spiteful, furious, Fulmar suffocated the king and used his dead claw's ring to seal the document declaring him king. . . . Magnificent woke up, happy and cheerful. But something was wrong. Oh, something was very, very ''wrong. Her back hurt so badly.....and when she looked around, there was nothing there. No strong, black objects with green stars. No scaly wings that carried her up through the skies. Nothing. ''Fulmar! '' Oh, the betrayal. Oh, the pain. Oh, the suffering. But then, the pain seemed to stop. It traveled down to her heart, hardening it, blackening it. Magnificent stood up. From now on she would be known as ''Mal''eficent, she would be the evil 'bad guy' that the kingdom of Boreas wanted her to be. She would transform Diadem into a place of hardened hearts, a place that would never love anything else. Because what was love? What was true love? It was but a ''fairy tale, something stupid and made up. It was a lie. . . . Time passed. Fulmar grew into a great king, married to Princess Lemming, the killed Beluga's daughter. Diadem was no longer the beautiful forests, the wide cliffs, the shining lakes it used to be. It oozed darkness, depression, shadows. People grew sorrowful, hopeless. And Magnificent, no, Maleficent ''ruled it as a dark and powerful queen. Her wings' loss had affected her magic, made it grow bigger and more dangerous. She now had a raven assistant, who she often shapeshifted into a dragon, Diaval, meaning ''demon, ''as she no longer saw any need to make names mean anything other than what she though reflected the world. One day, Diaval reported back to her and told her that Lemming and Fulmar's egg had hatched, a female dragonet. Three NightWing teen dragonets, being young and foolish, had gone there to bless the baby to be the living embodiment of kindness and goodness. Filled with bitterness and rage, Maleficent transformed Diaval into a huge flying creature that she rode on, smashing into the castle. Queen Lemming not understanding her intent, greeted her warmly, only to react in horror as Maleficent cursed her dragonet. Insulting Fulmar, saying that their daughter would indeed grow up to be good and true as any dragon could ever be, she would touch a piece of flamesilk on her ninth birthday, burn her talon, and fall down dead. Fulmar begged for mercy, and Maleficent, mocking him, declared that the dragonet would instead fall into a deep sleep in which she would only wake up with the touch of those with true love for her. The curse would last till the end of time, she declared, and no power in the world could ever change it. Laughing, saying that true love didn't exist, Maleficent flew off on Diaval and though that it was the end of the dragonet. . . . All flamesilk was discarded, by Fulmar's orders, and the dragonet, named Aurora after the northern lights, was sent to be taken care of by the teenage NightWings who had originally blessed her. They lived in a forest bordering Diadem, now surrounded by an impenetrable thorn wall. Fulmar, going insane and filled with paranoia, tries to desperately prevent the curse at all costs. He even neglects to see his wife on her deathbed, Queen Lemming quickly passing away from stress about the curse. The foolish NightWings who told her that they were her 'aunts' took bad care of Aurora, letting her almost kill herself and not eat food multiple times. Maleficent, wanting Aurora to die of her curse, not from something that the NightWings did, saved her and took care of her. When Aurora becomes eight, Maleficent accidentally is spotted by Aurora. She calls her her 'magic godmother', since she still remembers Maleficent saving her and does not know of the fact that Maleficent hates her father and cursed her. Bringing Aurora into Diadem, curious to see if the girl really is this 'pure goodness' she was supposed to be, Maleficent reacts in shock when Aurora breathes light and life back into Diadem. Maleficent is soon drawn to Aurora's kindness and pure heart. She wholeheartedly begins to enjoy being her 'godmother role', bringing Aurora into Diadem every night. Two days before Aurora's ninth birthday, Aurora goes through the forest she lives in and meets the handsome IceWing prince from the neighboring kingdom, Prince Floe. The two are attracted to each other, and on the day before Aurora's ninth birthday, Aurora tells Maleficent that she would like to live with her in Diadem. Haunted, realizing that she is killing the very dragonet that literally is goodness embodied, Maleficent attempts to lift the curse while Aurora is sleeping. However, she realizes that her own words have worked against her---she said that the curse would last till the end of time, with nobody's power able to change it. When Aurora returns to the cottage, the now-adult NightWing guardians inadvertently tell Aurora of her past. Having learned of Maleficent's true identity, Aurora runs to her newfound father's castle, mother gone. After a brief reunion with his daughter, Fulmar, still very much insane, locks her away in a room for her own 'safety' while setting up a plan to kill Maleficent. However, Aurora's curse convinces her to go towards the dungeon, where an empty pot of SilkWing flamesilk magically refills itself. She burns herself and falls into a deep sleep, fulfilling the curse. Maleficent, intent on saving Aurora, abducts Floe once Diaval tells her of their meeting, infiltrating the Boreas castle. However, Floe’s touch fails to awaken Aurora, and Maleficent falls down with grief. She had come to love Aurora like a mother, taking care of her, and was filled with shame for have killed the one dragon who had truly no evil inside her. At her side, Maleficent apologizes to Aurora and brushes her talon against her back. Aurora awakens, as Maleficent's motherly feelings towards her count as true love. However, as Maleficent and Aurora attempt to leave, they are caught by Fulmar and his guards, with a frostbreath-spun net dropping on her. Maleficent transforms Diaval into a ginormous scavenger that begins wreakign havoc, ordering Aurora to leave. Fulmar grabs Aurora, so hard that she cries out in pain and blue blood leaks out. He orders her do do as he says and spin him a frostbreath knife to kill Maleficent. Maleficent charging Fulmar, angry at his hurting to Aurora, tells the dragonet to leave. She doesn't want the girl to see her father like this, crazed, maddened, evil and wrong. Fulmar taunts Maleficent, letting her suffer from the frostbreath net, former love for her finally truly gone. Before he can deliver a final killing blow, Aurora finds Maleficent's wings, beating in a frostbreath cage, kept alive by the magic in them. They fly to Maleficent and reattach themselves, Maleficent carrying Fulmar to the castle's top and telling him to give up. He charges her, but she bests him in battle, saying that she will not kill him but he must stay away from Aurora. He clearly does not know how to take care of a dragonet and was hurting her. Fulmar attacks her as she turns away, however, and both plummet from the tower, entwined. Maleficent opens her wings and Fulmar loses his grip, falling to his death. Watching his body silently, Aurora joins Maleficent who now returns to her original name, Magnificent. She tells Aurora that she will take care of her now, but if Aurora wishes to inflict punishment upon her for killing her father, she may. Aurora refuses, telling her that Fulmar could never be her father. Magnificent returns Diadem to its former glory, crowning Aurora queen of both Diadem and Boreas, while Prince Floe watches with a smile. Relationships '''Fulmar-' Though Fulmar hurt Magnificent, mutilated her, exploited her, Magnificent believed that it was he who taught her to love and he who created Aurora, and so she was grateful to him for that. She was intent on killing him, however, once he hurt Aurora, as she knew that if he killed her then Aurora would suffer. Magnificent also was horrified upon realizing what a terrifying dragon he had become, insane, a killer. 'Aurora-' Magnificent came to see Aurora's goodness and how kind she was, eventually adopting feelings for her in the sense of a motherly relationship. She tried to sacrifice herself for Aurora, and felt terrible for the teenage dragonet when she finally saw how much of a monster her father had become. Trivia * Princess Aurora in Magnificent's story is named Aurora after the northern lights, though in the Disney version is also named Aurora * In the movie Maleficent, Diaval at the end-of-story fight scene transforms into a dragon, while in this tale he becomes a scavenger, since I thought it fit Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:NightWings Category:Content (AiraTheWindWing55)